Toasters, Robots, and DOOM
by Fluff in the Clouds
Summary: A violent, unusual new girl with a way with machines and a fascination with, well, everything is put in Ms. Bitters’ class. She quickly becomes friends with Dib, and odditys begin. Full summary inside.
1. Girl meets Dib

**Toasters, Robots, and DOOM  
**  
_I AM ZIM! No, actually, I'm Fluff. But Zim is better. Before I say anything about the fan fiction, I'd like to take a moment to tell you all something. ZIM AND DIB MAKE THE MOST DISGUSTING COUPLE IN HISTORY! Lets make a list of why, shall we? 1:They're both guys. 2:They're not gay. 3:They have a HUGE age difference. 4:They hate each other's guts to the extreme. 5:They're each a different species! I hate seeing them paired up! IT'S STUPID PEOPLE! That is all. I doubt I can fit the whole story description in spot for it, so it goes here:  
A violent, unusual new girl with a way with machines and a fascination with, well, everything is put in Ms. Bitters' class. As it turns out, she lives with her never-home parents and a once-human robot named Fang. This newcomer becomes Dib's first real friend, only problem is, he develops a huge crush on her! Weirdness abounds from the first time she draws her toaster, especially when Fang shoots down a space ship that turns out to have an Irken here for a visit inside!  
_

_Fan Characters:  
Abby-Obsessed with machines and the unknown, Abby is a natural with mechanics and has quite the acting talent. She has a cast iron stomach from the days when she lived out of garbage cans, and is the first friend Dib ever makes. She carries around a deadly toaster and has a high IQ. Although she acts tough, Abby is actually very sensitive to insults, gets nervous easily, and is afraid of failure.  
Fang-A brain in a robot, Fang is sort of like Abby's little brother. He backs her up and helps her out at home, but never comes to school. He is interested only in TV, comics, and eating. And he has the aim of a god.  
Corkscrew-Sent to map out the stars by the tallest, Corkscrew is accidentally shot down by Fang. She prefers goofing off to work and flirts with Zim almost constantly. She likes dancing, evil, and prefers doing other people's work for them then coming up with what to do herself.  
F.I.R.-A custom S.I.R. unit made by Corkscrew, she's goofy, immature, and prefers to have fun to all else. Often seen hanging out with G.I.R._

It's another dismal Monday. The sky is filled with clouds, the kids miserably await another horrid school day, Dib is sore from this morning's wedgie, and Zim is fiddling with some form of irken technology, and of course, nobody but Dib has noticed. Ms. Bitters went down to the front hall just before class was to start, and was not back just yet. "Look everyone! Zim has alien technology!" Dib points at Zim accusingly as he does so often, and everyone looks over briefly. "Idiot big-headed Dib Monkey! It's a video game!" Zim snarls back defensively, pointing to an off-center Game Slave logo glued on the back of it. One of the kids from the back of the room throws a ball of tape at Dib's head, and everyone laughs. Dib sighs and sits back down. Nobody ever believed him, and tape doesn't hurt as bad as the pencils they were throwing on Friday. After only a few more minutes of snickering and a whole lot of tape, Ms. Bitters walks menacingly into the room, herding in a new student. She has blonde hair messily held up by a head band and her clothes are just as messy as her hair, but with slight oil and grease stains, as if she'd slept inside the hood of the car for the night, which, in fact, she had. She has bright, green-blue eyes that are wide with fright, most likely from the presence of the rather creepy teacher standing next to her. "I'd like to introduce the newest member of the future burger flippers known to most of the world as this class. Her name is Abby, Abby, please introduce yourself to the class." Ms. Bitters looms over the nervous girl who takes a deep breath and a moment to collect herself. "I like machines, robots, reading and-"Ms. Bitters cuts her off by growling "To your seat now, girl!" Abby rushes to the seat next to Dib, recently made vacant when its previous owner moved to Florida. Ms. Bitters begins her creepy lecture of the day, this one about tape worms in the fast food joint down the street. Abby waves shyly at Dib, who looks shocked for a minute, and after some hesitation, does the same. The kid behind him leans forward. "Don't talk to him, new girl. Dib's insane." He whispers insultingly. "I am so sane! Zim IS and alien, and the paranormal is real as well!" Dib's age old comeback wore out a few months ago, therefore, everyone ignores him even more so. Except for the new girl. "You believe in the paranormal? Me too! Who's an alien?" She happily bubbles, and Dib points to Zim. "That one right there! He's trying to invade the earth, and I can't let him be successful!" He says heroically. "Can I help?" Abby's voice is full of hope. Dib blushes slightly and nods. "Sure! Earth could use some extra help!" He cheers, and Ms. Bitters growls at the 2 of them. Abby cowers, and Ms. Bitters returns to her lecture. Zim inspects Abby and Dib as they have a whispered discussion about Big Foot movies and planets with alien life, finally ending up with a plan to sit together at lunch. "_So, the only possible threat to my mission has an ally, eh? Well, ZIM'S mission is not put in danger by ANYONE! I'll get her!"_ He thinks as he watches Dib give his new friend his email address while Abby searches for a piece of paper to write hers on. Just after Dib and Abby have fully exchanged paranormal views and email addresses, Ms Bitters announces lunch. "Go destroy your digestive systems with the bland and disgusting tasteing food we provide to you. NOW!" She ushers the students out the door. As Abby and Dib start up a conversation about robots, a boy standing near them laughs and points. "LOOKIT! THE NERDS ARE BANDING TOGETHER!" He calls out. Dib looks mad, but Abby seems to lose it. Her eyes turn red and she pulls out a giant toaster and holds it like a bat. "What'd you just call us?..." She hisses at the boy.

_DOOM! That's the first chapter, please review!_


	2. Mistakes, adoration, and cookies

**Toasters, Robots, and DOOM**

_Hello everyone! Still not Zim! Oh, and as I forgot it last time, no matter how much I wish somebody would get me it as a birthday present, I don't owner invader Zim. I also have started something. Anyone who can give me a logical reason why Dib and Zim should be together besides the ever stupid "they're both alone" reason, which is idiotic, will be awarded by being put into the fiction's recognition section. Oh, and "they look cute together" and the like will not be tolerated. I also noticed that my fan fiction had a very irritating format last time when it was uploaded, so I'll try to be better about it this time. That is all._

Dib gapes at his new friend as she looms over the bully. The mean child quivers in fear, and grabs a lunch tray to use as a shield. Abby chases him around the empty hall, beating the now bent lunch tray with her toaster. The boy wets his pants when she snaps it in half. She stands with one foot on his chest after he falls over from embarrassment. "You don't even know me, so back off!" She kicks him and returns to Dib, who pushes his mouth closed and gets into line for food.

Zim glares at them as they sit down with their food next to Gaz. "That girl… Should she agree with the Dib-Monkey, he might start to be an actual problem to my MISSION!" He screams in a voice that would make most people hoarse. The kids around him stare, and he corrects himself hastily "I mean, my self esteem would be in danger!" The other kids nod and return to whatever they do when they're not staring at Zim and or Dib.

Abby is stuffing the disgusting cafeteria food into her mouth without so much as a second thought. Although nothing could get Gaz to look up from that game of hers, Dib stared in wonder. "Doesn't that make you, ya know, nauseous?" He asked. Abby swallows before she answers. "Mom lost her job once, and we lived off of what we could find. It hardened my stomach to the point where I can eat almost anything!" She says calmly before continuing into her meal. Dib pokes at the disgusting food. It makes a funny squelching sound and his face turns green. His stomach growls as Dib comes to the realization he has to eat something. He was just about to risk the toxic food when Abby holds out a bag of cookies. "Want some?" She offers. Dib gives her an adoring look. "Yes! Thanks!" While he eats his cookies, he thinks about the fact that this is the nicest person he's ever met.

_Hope you liked it! More soon!_


End file.
